Finding Nemo (Land animal style)
Finding Nemo (Land animal style) Cast * Marlin - Mountain goat (Oreamnos americanus) * Nemo - Mountain goat kid (Oreamnos americanus) * Dory - Rocky Mountain bighorn sheep (Ovis candensis) * Gill - African wild dog (Lycaon pictus) * Bloat - Gray wolf (Canis lupus) * Peach - Mexican wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) * Bubbles - Spotted hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Gurgle - Water buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) * Deb - Plains zebra (Equus quagga) * Jacques - Thomzan's gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Moonfish - Blue wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Nigel - Greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Mr. Ray - Osprey (Pandion haliaetys) * Bruce - Siberian tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) * Anchor - Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Chum - Sumatran tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) * Worried fish - Brown rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Anglerfish - African lion (Panthera leo) * Crush - Emperor penguin (Atpenodytes forsteri) * Squirt - Emperor penguin chick (Atpenodytes forsteri) * Jellyfish - Coyotes (Canis latrans) * Seagulls - Turkey vultures (Cathartes aura) * Whale - Giganotosaurus Carolinii * Gerald - Lesser flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) * Sheldon - Domestic piglet (Sus scrofa domesticus) * Pearl - Giant panda cub (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Tad - Domestic lamb (Ovis aries) * Philip Sherman - Hans (Frozen) * Barbara - Anna (Frozen) * Darla Sherman - Patty Farrell (Diary of a wimpy kid) * Coral - Mountain goat (Oreamnos americanus) * The Barracuda - Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Fish parents - Domestic pig (Sus scrofa domesticus), Giant panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) and Domestic sheep (Ovis aries) * Turtle who passes on Marlin's story - Emperor penguin (Atpenodytes forsteri) * Three fish listening to turtle - Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) * Small fish - Cattle egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Big fish - American bison (Bison bison) * Lobsters - Alaskan moose (Alces alces) * Swordfish - Komodo dragons (Varanus komodoensis) * Dolphins - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Bird group 1 - Sandhill cranes (Grus canadensis) * Bird on lighthouse - Great blue heron (Ardea herodias) * Bird group 2 - Spotted sandpipers (Actitis macularius) * Bird group 3 - Canada geese (Branta canadensis) * Diver 1 - Shaw (Open season) * Diver 2 - Shan Yu (Mulan) Scenes # New parents # A terrible fate # First day of school # Field trip # The drop off/Argument # Mountain goat kid gets captured # Mountain goat meets Bighorn sheep # Meeting Siberian tiger, Bengal tiger and Sumatran tiger # Prey are friends, not food # The Cage Gang # The cave # Lion attacks # Mountain goat kid's initiation # Blue wildebeest impressions # Coyotes # The vents # Penguins # The good news # Off ramp # Bighorn sheep speaks Giganotosaurus # Moss # Inside the Giganotosaurus/Reaching the city # The Terascum # Flamingos # PATTY! # Goodbye Bighorn sheep # Mountain goat kid and Bighorn sheep # Poaching net # Reunion # Back at the forest # Cage escape/End credits Category:Parodies Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs